A variety of tools are essential to the proper operation of a bar. Bartenders require the use of a pen, bottle opener, lighter, knife, and towel many times during the course of an average work shift. In the past, there was no single, organized storage location for these tools. As a result, these tools were often misplaced in any number of pockets, shelves, or drawers, and occasionally even the ice bin during hectic shifts. The time spent searching for misplaced tools reduced the bartender's efficiency and, consequently, the quality of service to the customer, the number of drinks prepared during a shift, and the income to both the bar's owner and the bartender.
Numerous tool holders are presently available. However, these tool holders are intended for use in other trades and are incapable of holding and efficiently organizing a bartender's pen, bottle opener, lighter, knife, and towel in a manner which will increase the bartender's efficiency.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tool holder which holds and efficiently organizes the tools of the bartender's trade.